Pinturas y Enojos
by EL SUP3R 13
Summary: A veces hay amores en las que al principio se empieza una discusión que conlleva a un pelea y algo de odio. Sin embargo todo cambia con una serie de enmiendas y algo de tiempo. La historia contendrá un shipeo llamado RedXWillow. Una pareja que a nadie le gusta.


**_Todo empieza como siempre en una mañana muy cotidiana para muchos en la Isla Cerdiña. Sin embargo, Red solamente vigilaba los huevos como siempre ya que si alguien más como Chuck los cuidaba, solamente se distraería en un dos por tres. Por lo tanto, Red optaría cuidarlos sin la ayuda de nadie más. Hasta que..._**

—Red.— Saludó la pequeña azulejo. —No te ves muy bien. ¿Qué dices si me dejas a cargo de los huevos mientras desayunas y tomas un café?—

—¿Y que unos cerdos se los roben? ¡Ni loco!—

—Dale, Red. Confía en mí. Estate seguro de que si un cerdo se le acerca, yo me le cargo.—

—Pues...— Red no se sentía muy seguro. —Bien. ¿Pero no te molestas?—

—Claro que no.— Willow se sentía muy contenta y a la vez preocupada por que Red casi no descansa. —Solo confía en mí y descansa un poco. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.—

—Bien. Pero si los huevos no están en el nido, pierdes mi confianza. Como no eres como Chuck, te daré una oportunidad.—

Luego de una taza de café, Red volvería a su puesto. Pero...

—¡Hola de nuevo, Red!— saludó otra vez la azulejo con una sonrisa muy simpática.

—Tal parece que los huevos no fueron robados esta vez.—

—Pues no. De lo contrario me les habría cargado de varios golpes.—

—Eres una ave muy ruda. Y eso que tienes cara de niña.—

—¿Con que cara de niña?—

—Pues sí. Exceptuando tu estatura.—

Y luego, Willow empujó a Red levemente.

—Creo que hablaré contigo esta noche, Red.—

—Pues... como tú lo veas.—

Era el horario de la cena...

—¿Te sientes raro, Red?— preguntó el carpintero amarillo con una mirada fija.

—No es nada. Solamente es Willow. Dice querer hablar conmigo en un momento. ¿Puedes creerlo, Chuck?—

—Seguramente será una confesión amorosa. Espero que no sea así. De lo contrario te habría matado.—

—No lo creo. Tal vez querría quitarme las plumas y usarlas como pinceles.—

—Pff... ¡Una reverenda tontería! ¿Pues qué hiciste para que se enojara?—

—No lo sé. Lo último que recuerdo fue que por accidente lancé un lienzo hacia un cerdo para mandarlo a volar. Lo único que no sabía era que Willow lo estaba ocupando.—

—Red. Realmente eres un desastre. Pero por lo menos no tuviste opción. Yo no puedo opinar nada sobre esto ya que si Willow se enoja contigo, ya no será mi problema.—

Red empezó a sentir piel de gallina, ansiedad, nervios y algo de susto. Algo que Dahlia empezó a sospechar en él. Al acabar de comer, Dahlia llevó a Red al laboratorio para revisarlo.

—Tienes ansiedad y te veo nervioso. ¿Qué te pasa?—

—Gracias por preguntar, Dahly. No es nada. Y no tengo nada que decir.—

—Redcito... No sé si eres estúpido o te haces.—

—Ninguno de los dos. Mejor me largo por que necesito estar en paz.—

—No sin antes relatar qué diablos pasó.—

De repente, Willow apareció con un enojo muy excesivo.

—¡Dahlia! Lo mejor será que dejes esta estupidez de psiquiatra loca.— gritó la pequeña pavorreal azul. —¡Red! ¡Tú y yo, arriba del árbol! ¡De inmediato!—

—Creo que mañana hablaré con ustedes dos. Tú, Willow por tu mal vocabulario y tú, Red por tu comportamiento que tuviste este día.— dijo la búho muy frustrada.

Arriba del árbol...

—¿Ahora qué quieres, Willow? Necesito dormir.—

—Redcito. hay algo que exigo que discutamos. ¿Por qué rompiste mi lienzo con una pintura?—

—¿Qué pintura era?—

—No cualquier pintura, Era una sorpresa y lo arruinaste. ¡Y lo digo por que es cierto!—

—No tuve otra alternativa. Lo necesité para golpear a un cerdo. De no ser así, el maldito cerdo se habría escapado y uno, dos o tres huevos habrían sido robados.—

Y entonces, Willow empujó a Red y luego, estos dos empezaron a pelearse con picoteos y mordidas. Dejándose desde moretones hasta sangrado. Hasta que Dahlia los separó y finalmente los enjauló.

—¡Casi se mataban entre ustedes! ¡Parecen perros matándose uno al otro!—

—Pero si Red empezó todo esto.—

—¡Cállate, Willow! Que tú lo terminaste mordiéndome y casi arrancándome las plumas.— Se enojó el cardenal rojo.

—Mañana discutiremos todo esto. ¡Así que no se peleen o los ejecuto con alto voltaje! ¡A ambos!—

Luego de todo esto, la pequeña búho se fue a su nido a dormir. Mientras tanto, Red y Willow se quedarían reflexionando lo que pasó. No sin antes terminar de discutir.

—Me enfermas, Red. Pareces una especie de vómito con sangre.—

—Y tú pareces una especie de gangrena. Estás podrida.—

—¡Por eso te odio, Red! Eres vulgar, grosero y muy enojón.—

—Tú también empezaste con palabrotas, niña. Ya cálmate y madura.—

—Soy una niña. Tú eres un adulto y también debes respetarme como tal.—

—¡Ja! Pero si eres grosera. ¿Cómo lo haría? Además, soy más grande que tú. Lo que implica que tú tienes que respetarme y obedecer.—

—... En serio cada vez te vuelves grosero conmigo. Y más hoy. Estaba terminando una pintura pero lo rompiste lanzándolo hacia el cerdo.—

—No tuve opción. De ser así, el cerdo se habría ido con los huevos y el rey cerdo se los habría comido.—

—Pues piensa de nuevo o te arranco el pico.—

—Y yo a ti las plumas.—

La mañana siguiente, Dahlia entró a entregar el desayuno a la "parejita".

—¡Aquí tienen su desayuno! Arroz con pescado frito. ¡Disfrútenlo!—

—¿Acaso quieres que te paguemos con algo?— preguntó el cardenal.

—Carita de cerecita... No hace falta. Ahora desayunen o de lo contrario terminarán igual de retrasados que Silver.—

—Si es así, entonces... ¡Me canso ganso!— Dijo la pequeña pavorreal empezando a comer.

—¡En ese caso a entrarle!— expresó el cardenal felizmente desayunando.

—Adoro verlos felices juntos comiendo.— pensó la búho

Ya era mediodía. Como siempre las aves estaban en sus vidas cotidianas. Sin embargo, Dahlia se propondría hablar con Red y Willow después de lo que pasó ayer.

—Antes de su libertad, exigiré que me expliquen cómo pasó y cómo terminó su espectáculo de pelea. Willow explica su versión.—

—Todo empezó cuando planeé terminar mi pintura en un lienzo. No quería que Red lo viera ya que era una sorpresa. Pero cuando llegué, ya no estaba. Lo busqué hasta que lo encontré roto. En un principio creí que era Chuck o uno de los azules ya que son traviesos. Hasta que me enteré de que fue Red. Fue entonces que le quise dar su merecido a este...— relató la pequeña azulada con una cara triste y enojada

—Suficiente. Ahora Red explica.—

—Todo empezó cuando los huevos estaban siendo robados por un cerdo. Corría más rápido que yo. Así que desgraciadamente me propuse lanzarle un lienzo al cerdo para que soltara los huevos y así recuperarlos. Horas después de lo sucedido, Willow empezó odiándome. Así empezaría una pelea.—

—Ambos me decepcionan. En especial por que ustedes no conviven. ¿No pueden mejor comportarse y hacer equipo? Yo pienso que sería buena idea.—

—¿Sabes qué? Lo haré. En cuanto Willow me deje enmendar lo de ayer.— dijo el cardenal con mucho entusiasmo.

—Lo haré. Pero me respetas como tal.— dijo la pequeña azulada.

—¡Eso es! Ahora salgan y recuerden que si se pelean, una semana de castigo. Y otra cosa. No se pasen de la raya.—

Más tarde...

—Matilda. Si quieres yo me puedo encargar de cocinar.— dijo el cardenal.

—¿Lo dices en serio o de broma?—

—Esto es en serio. Ahora ve, mueve tus lindas plumillas y deja que me encargue de la comida.—

Y entonces, Red se quedaría cocinando. ¿Pero por qué si nunca le agradó la cocina?

—Ese Red está muy raro este día. ¿Por qué quiso cocinar en mi lugar? ¿Pero qué trama si no le hicimos nada? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Tal vez algo quiere de mí...— pensó la linda gallinita confundida

Miemtras tanto, Willow ayudaría a Chuck y a Bomb con la limpieza en la casa árbol.

—¡Gracias, niña azul! No podía quitar esa maldita mancha.— agradeció la bomba.

—Sí. Yo lo habría hecho rápidamente. Pero sin su ayuda, no lo habríamos terminado a tiempo.— agradeció el pequeño carpintero. —Ahora, bombita. ¡Te reto al póquer!—

—No sin antes sacar unas fichas.—

—Bueno. Yo me iré. Ahora diviértanse.— dijo la pequeña pavorreal.

Mientras tanto, el cardenal con Jay Jake y Jim...

—¡Red! Llegaste— dijeron los tres azulejos.

—¿Ahora qué quieren?—

—Poppy nos estuvo haciendo bromas muy pesadas.— dijo el primero

—Ahora queremos hacer una venganza.— dijo el segundo

—Para así estar a mano.— dijo el tercero

—¿Y cómo les ayudo a ustedes tres?— preguntó confundido

Minutos después, tras haber terminado el plan...

—Poppy. Los azules te quieren dar un regalo y exigen que lo abras.—

—Tal vez esos tontos se rindieron.—

—¿Verdad que sí?—

—Claro... Sin embargo tú podrías ser la próxima víctima.—

Y los dos se quedaron riendo unos segundos. Sin embargo Red se reía de manera incómoda.

—O podría ser Chuck.—

—¡Sí! Ese pájaro me debe mucho.—

—Bueno. Abre el regalo.—

Luego de abrir el regalo, Poppy empezó a llenarse de aceite. Los azules se quedaron burlándose de la pobre cotorra.

—¡Has caído en nuestra broma, Poppy!— gritaron los tres azulejos.

—Red. Llévame a un lugar donde pueda limpiarme.—

Mientras tanto, Willow con Stella...

—¡Willow! llegaste. Si no te molesta, ayúdame a ahuyentar a Bubbles y a Hal. de mi nido. Ellos vienen desordenado mi lugar.—

—Déjamelo a mí. Yo sé cómo...—

Luego, de un tomo de trabajo, Willow hizo algo que ahuyentaría a Los dos desordenados. ¡Un jabalí gigante inflable! Algo que asustó a los dos y se fueron de la casa de Stella.

—¡Gracias, Willow! No sé de dónde lo sacaste pero no importa mucho. Ahora podré terminar de leer una novela ligera. Pero no sin antes limpiar.—

—Si quieres te ayudo.—

—No hace falta. No te molestes. Yo puedo sola.—

—Bueno. Chao.—

Mientras tanto, Red y Poppy en el bosque...

—¿Y por qué me pediste limpiarte si tú puedes sola?—

—Por que fuiste generoso con Matilda. Así que me pregunté si serías así conmigo.—

—Por eso soy líder de la bandada. No un jefe que se pasa esclavizando.—

—Menos mal. Ahora métete conmigo al río.—

—¿Y por qué lo haría?—

—Solo hazlo. No seas tímido. Estamos solos.—

En ese momento, Red empezó a relajarse pues el agua era termal. Algo que Red nunca había sentido hasta este momento.

—Se siente bien. Ojalá hubiera una sidra.—

—Lo mismo pienso...— Poppy empezó a acercarse a Red para abrazarlo. O quizá para algo más... —¿Has pensado estar con alguien especial para pasar tiempo?—

—No lo sé... ¿Por?—

—¿Me dejas confesarte algo?—

—¿Qué me confiesas?—

—De todo lo que pasamos, en especial tanto en grupo de bandada como tú y yo, este es mi momento favorito. ¿Sabes algo? Quiero que nos unamos no solamente como amigos o hermanos. Sino como una pareja.—

Al momento del abrazo, Red empezó a recordar que tenía que enmendar lo de Willow y lo que pasó ayer.

—Discúlpame, florecita.— Se sale del agua. —Pero esta vez tendrás que estar sola un momento. Pero no te preocupes. Si quieres podemos hablar lueguito.—

Red fue corriendo. En ese momento, Poppy empezó a sentir un gran enojo. Así que su plan de enamorar a Red fue un fracaso fatal.

—Claro que será lueguito...— pensó la cotorra.

Red al haber corrido, los huevos estaban sanos y salvos. Todo gracias a que Matilda los cuidaba mientras Red se ausentaba.

—Sí que es bueno verte aquí, Matilda ¿Y por qué tan abrillantada?—

—¿No te gusta cómo me veo?—

—¡Claro que sí!—

—Te veo algo nervioso. ¿Estuviste saliendo con otra chica?—

—¡No! ¿Por qué?—

—Por nada. Solamente quería preguntarte si querrías salir conmigo ahora.—

—Por el momento no puedo. Es que tengo... Pendientes. ¡Sí! ¡Pendientes!—

—¿Qué pendientes?—

—Es sobre Dahlia y sus experimentos. Pero no te preocupes. En cuanto pueda, te digo.—

Red se fue corriendo para evitar a Matilda.

—Claro que podrás.— pensó la gallina.

Luego de haber corrido, Red se puso a dormir una siesta. Esto para calmarse un momento. Pasaron unos minutos. Red dormía profundamente. Hasta que Chuck lo molesto.

—¡Oye, Red!— gritó despertándolo de un sueño profundo

—¡Chuck! ¿Y ahora por qué me despiertas? Apenas dormía bien.—

—Willow te habla. Me envió para decirte que veas la pintura que acaba de terminar.—

—... Bueno pues. Ya voy para allá.—

—Te acompaño, Reddy.—

Mientras caminaban...

—Hay algo que he querido preguntarte. ¿Cómo sentirías si dos chicas quisieran salir contigo?—

—Bueno... Una parte de mí sentiría algo de emoción. Otra parte de mí dice que sería mala idea. Por eso puedes elegir una. Ya que si escoges dos, ellas se pelearían por ti. Así que lo mejor para ti será decidirte con quién te quedas.—

—Sí que eres bueno explicando.—

—Y ten cuidado por que el número podría aumentar a tres.—

—Chuck. No sé qué tantas películas o series románticas ves pero lo mejor será que lo dejes.—

—Solo te advertía. Pero si no te lo advierto, nadie lo hará. Ahora disfruta tu tiempo con Willow. Mientras no le hagas daño.—

Luego de todo esto, Red fue a con Willow para ver la pintura.

—¡Red! Menos mal que llegaste. Esta pintura consiste en una montaña que está junto la cascada nariz. Alguna vez desearía escalar.—

—También desearía eso. Por cierto, ya casi está la comida. Yo enseguida sirvo.—

Ya era la tarde. Red esta vez serviría espagueti con ensalada de repollo. Al probarlo, todos sintieron ganas de disfrutarlo a gusto.

—Cocina mejor que Matilda. ¡Siento que mis ojos resplandecen al comerlo!— pensó la pequeña pavorreal con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí que cocina mejor que yo. Desearía que no me matara con veneno.— pensó la gallina blanca

En ese momento, Matilda empezó a sospechar que la comida estaba envenenada.

—¡Dahly! ¿Está envenenada esta comida?—

—Matilda... Claro que no lo está. De lo contrario sudas, tienes hemorragia y luego mueres. ¿Ahora te está pasando?—

—No. No siento nada.—

—Entonces disfruta el platillo.—

Luego de terminar la comida, todos fueron a sus vidas diarias. Sin embargo, Matilda quería juntarse un rato con Red para una cosa.

—Así que... Red. ¿Todavía no tienes pareja?—

—No todavía. Pues sigo pensando.—

—Entiendo. ¿Te molesta si te hago compañía?—

—Adelante. No tengo problema contigo.—

Matilda, al acercarse a Red, se quedó acariciándole la cabecita.

—¿Sabes? Desearía que estuviéramos solos esta noche. Jejeje. Tengo algo que mostrarte...—

—Tu tono me dice que no será nada bueno.—

—Ya verás que sí. Sólo hablemos esta noche.—

Lo que los dos no sabían era que la pequeña pavorreal los observaba. Al haberlo hecho, empezaría a sentir disgusto y un poco de irritación. Sin embargo alguien intervendría. Y ese sería Luca.

—Te veo disgustada. ¿Por qué será?—

—Eso no te debe importar.—

—Claro que sí. Como buen amigo, haré que te sientas bien. Solo dime qué pasa. ¿Es Red?—

—Me atrapaste. No sé por qué siento asco al verlos juntos.—

—Tal vez estás celosa.—

—¡No estoy celosa!—

—Por lo que veo sí lo estás. Si quieres estar con él, ve. Nadie te detiene. Solo espera el momento y dile lo que sientes.—

—Gracias, Luca.—

Empezaba a anochecer. Red estaba a punto de acostarse en su nido. Pero sin darse cuenta, aparecería Matilda frente a él.

—¡Sorpresa, mi pequeña cereza! Te veo muy aburrido.—

—De hecho pensaba dormir. ¿Y qué haces aquí?—

—Sólo te preguntaba... ¿Salimos un rato? Solo será un paseo.—

—Pues ya que no puedo dormir y estoy aburrido, por mí bien. Pero luego de esto, me duermo.—

Luego de todo esto, Red y Matilda saldrían divirtiéndose. Algo que llamaría la atención de la pequeña pavorreal que iría observándolos sigilosamente. Durante el camino, Willow escucharía una conversación.

—Y entonces, Matilda. ¿Por qué insistes en salir conmigo?—

—No es algo que pueda responder a un ave como tú. Pero a pesar de que me ayudas mucho, casi nunca sales con nadie. Ni con una chica. Todo por que dices tener que conocerlas. Y eso que tú y yo llevamos mucho conociéndonos.—

—Una razón impresionante. Pero hay varias chicas aquí. Y es que no quiero enojarte. Pero sé que eres bonita como una cáscara de huevo. Sin embargo hay otra chica por la que suelo sentir...—

En ese momento, Willow sintió la verdadera sorpresa. Pero tenía dudas sobre quién era. Mientras que Matilda sintió celos.

—Gracioso, Red. Entonces sigamos caminando.— dijo sarcásticamente.

Al terminar de escuchar la conversación, Willow volvería a su nido pues empieza a pensar que Red podría tener una relación con otra. Mientras tanto, Red y Matilda habían llegado al río termal. Para relajarse.

—Entonces ahí me relajo.—

—En efecto, mi cascarita. Se siente como un yacuci de SPA.—

Matilda al juntarse con Red, fue abrazándolo y acostándose en él.

—Déjame confesarte algo. Desde que nos conocimos, me recordaste a una cereza brillante que me comí de polluela. Después de tanto tiempo, te confieso que quiero que tú y yo salgamos adelante y que nadie nos detenga. También cuidarás conmigo los huevos. E incluso podríamos tener una hija. Y así seríamos una linda familia. No te preocupes. Como tu esposa te haré compañía.—

—Sé que nos llevamos mucho conociéndonos. Pero este no parece ser el momento.— Se suelta para irse. —Pero debo admitir que tu confesión me encantó...—

—Pareces muy tonto, Red. No sabes los beneficios de que tú y yo seamos pareja. Viviríamos solos sin que nadie nos molestara. Además, nos mudamos sin que nadie supiera de nosotros. Otra cosa es que no me separaría de ti. Yo te amo. Vive conmigo.—

—Eres linda. Pero será mejor que lo piense.—

—Bien. Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que tienes poco tiempo para pensar. Piensa rápido.—

—Lo haré.—

A la mañana siguiente, Willow se levanta con una cara muy larga y desanimada.

—Willow. ¿Y esa cara?— preguntó el bebé de azul claro.

—No es nada. Es solo cansancio.—

—Bomb podría explotar si no dices la verdad.—

—Bueno, Red dijo tener un sentimiento por otra chica. Y no sé quién es. Pero lo más seguro es que Matilda lo haría cambiar de opinión.—

—Pues pregúntale.—

—¿Preguntar qué?— interviene Red confundido.

—Nada, Red. ¿Y qué han hecho tú y Matilda?— preguntó la pequeña azulada

—Nada interesante. Solamente charlamos pero me solté de ella.—

—Y escuché que sientes algo por alguien. ¿Quién es?—

—... Eso no te tiene que importar.—

—¿Es Stella?—

—Ella tiene a Chuck. Así que... Intenta de nuevo más tarde.—

—... Cierto. Lo intentaré más tarde.—

—¿Y ahora este Red se cree una advertencia de Windows 10?— pensó Luca

Pasaron unas horas luego de la discusión. Ya era el ocaso. Las aves habían terminado de comer. Sin embargo Dahlia discutía con Willow un momento sobre Red.

—Y entonces, Dahlia. me preguntaba si sientes algo por Red.—

—Literalmente nada por él. De lo contrario nos habríamos besuqueado en frente de la multitud. Otra razón es por que prefiero hacer experimentos en lugar de enamorarme. ¿Por qué?—

—Por nada. Es solo que Red dice sentir algo por alguien. Pero sigo sin saber quién es.—

—Lo siento. Pero es algo que una científica no te diría. A parte no me entrometo en sus asuntos. ¡Ahora largo que me haces perder tiempo!—

Al haber terminado la sesión, Willow iría a su nido a descansar un rato. Mientras tanto, Red iría arriba de la cascada a pensar un rato.

—¡Me lleva la emplumada madre! Si Willow se entera de mis sentimientos, me matará. ¿Y ahora qué hago?—

Ya era la mañana. Chuck fue con Red a hablar un momento acerca de su comportamiento con Willow.

—Red. Últimamente te he visto con Willow. Ya sea para que te "enseñara pinturas". ¿Qué pasó entre tú y ella? Confiesa.—

—Como si te importara.— respondió enojado.

—¿Qué? Esa no es una respuesta. Exigo que me des una que tenga sentido.—

—Tiene sentido. Ahora te mantienes alejado de mí o te picoteo los ojos hasta quedar ciego.—

—Sé que eres agresivo pero esto es demasiado. ¿No crees?—

—Chuck tiene razón. Últimamente te vuelves así. ¿Por qué?— intervino Stella.

—Será mejor darme un respiro antes de que me desconcierten.—

Luego de todo esto, Red se iría a la playa con el fin de evitar a Chuck y a Stella.

—¿Qué pasa si les admito mi amor por Willow? Seguro me sacarían de la bandada para siempre.— pensó el pequeño rojito mientras caminaba por la arena y veía el mar moviéndose.

—Hola, Red. No te veo bien.— interfiere Hal

—Oh. Eres tú. Lo mejor será que me ignores por que ahora no estoy muy bien.—

—No lo haré. Exijo que me expliques tu amor por alguien.—

—No lo haré.—

—Estamos solos. Así que confiesa. No se lo revelaré a nadie.—

—... Llámame enfermo después de admitir lo siguiente. Me enamoré de una niña. Una niña llamada Willow.—

—Hmpf... Red... Por dónde empezar...— La confesión de Red dejó mucho en qué pensar. Sin embargo tuvo que tolerarlo para evitar enojos. —¿Sabes? Odié decírtelo pero estás enfermo. Pero si la amas, no te detendré. Pero te doy un consejo. Ten cuidado si te ven con ella. Ya que todo esté despejado, puedes hablar con ella y admitirle lo que sientes.—

—Tienes razón. Tu consejo me alegró el día. Gracias, Hal.—

—Cuando quieras, Red.—

Y así, Red se motivó. Por lo que tendría que esperar una noche para un momento perfecto. Ya era de noche. Todos los pájaros se irían a dormir. Sin embargo, la pavorreal azulada fue despertando al rojizo.

—Psst. Red. Despierta.—

—... Ahora no, mamá. Deja que me duerma más.— dijo dormido

—Soy yo. Willow. No seas tonto y despierta.—

En ese momento, Red comenzaría a despertarse.

—Willow... Jeje. Perdona si no me levanté. ¿Pero por qué tan noche?—

—Ven conmigo a la cascada. Quiero hablar contigo a solas.—

—¿Ahora mismo?—

—Claro que sí.—

Arriba en la cascada nariz de cerdo...

—¡Bueno, Willow! Dímelo rápido. Si nos ven juntos nos sacarán a ambos de la bandada.—

—Sé que esto te molestará un poco. Pero necesitaré que me escuches. Pon atención.—

—Te entenderé si gustas.—

—Llámame enferma si quieres. Pero quiero admitir lo siguiente. Me gustas mucho. Desde que nos conocimos, te veo como un héroe. Salvas los huevos de esos malditos cerdos ladrones. Y siempre tratas de redimir tu peor pasado. Te entiendo. Yo también necesito redimir lo mío.—

Tras estas palabras, Willow comenzaría a llorar. Hasta que Red se dispuso a consolarla dándole un abrazo.

—Odié admitirlo. Pero también me gustas. Siempre desearía que saliéramos adelante. Pero hay cosas que nos detienen. No soy buen héroe. Pero no permitiré que te dañen. Ni a ti, ni a mis amigos, ni mucho menos nuestro futuro al que quiero que lleguemos.—

Luego de tanta confesión, Red se puso a besar a Willow. Al momento de besarla, comenzó a salirle una lágrima. Esto debido a la conmoción. Tras terminar de besarla, el cardenal comenzaría a sonrojarse.

—Red. ¿Estás bien? Pareces estar llorando.—

—No es nada. Excepto que nunca me había enamorado de una niña como tú.—

Sin embargo la escena romántica de estos tortolitos terminaría interrumpida a causa de una explosión que se escucha en la casa árbol. Fue entonces que los dos decidieron ir para allá. En ese momento se encontrarían con unos cerdos bombarderos.

—¡Malditos cerdos! ¿Qué creen que hacen?—

—Red. Es bueno volvernos a ver después de que casi me mataste. Solamente me dejaste con la cabeza medio rota. Pero no importa. Después de un largo tiempo, los huevos son nuestros.—

—No por mucho. ¡Willow! ¡Acabemos con estos traga lodo!—

—¡Sí! ¡Cerdos cara de chuleta!— expresó la pequeña pavorreal.

—¡Estúpidos! ¿Qué tanto esperan? ¡Derriben a la cara de cereza y a la niña gota!—

Empieza una pelea. Los cerdos arrojan las bombas. Pero fallaron al darse cuenta de que los pájaros podían esquivarlos. Red le da un ataque de embestida a los cerdos. Lo cual provocó un daño crítico. Y para terminar, Willow al lanzarse girando, se dispuso a derrotarlos de tantos giros. Finalmente los pájaros ganarían esta vez.

—¡Tontos! Nos han hecho perder. Pero solo por esta vez. La próxima no tendremos piedad.—

Luego de esto, los cerdos volvería a ciudad cerdo. Dejando de resultado parte de la bandada derribada y los huevos sanos e intactos en el nido.

—Chuck. ¿Y ahora qué pasó?—

—¡Red! ¡Llegaste! Los cerdos nos estuvieron derribando con bombas. De no ser por ti y Willow, habríamos muerto.—

—Descuiden. Lo mejor será que se acuesten a sus nidos. Los huevos también están a salvo. Y así tienen que estar.—

En la ciudad cerdo...

—Señor Rey Cerdo. Acabamos de fallarle. Casi robamos los huevos pero estos estúpidos tuvieron que intervenir.—

—Entonces mañana habrá que usar la artillería pesada.— dijo el rey enojado.

_**Y entonces, todo volvería a la normalidad por ahora. ¿Pero podrán la mañana siguiente permanecer preparados para esta guerra?...**_


End file.
